1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board with a built-in electronic component.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2007-288179 describes a printed wiring board with a chip capacitor built into a core substrate. Such a core substrate has a through-hole conductor that connects conductive circuits on upper and lower surfaces. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.